Kissable, Huggable, Loveable, Unbelievable
by creepweirdoloser
Summary: Roy wanted to make out with him and he had to do it right away! RoyEd


**Kissable, Huggable, Loveable, Unbelievable**

**A/N: It's been over a month when I wrote this… I haven't published this because I got into an accident last month and after that I've been too damn exhausted/depressed to do anything really. But now I decided to actually do something useful.  
>I wrote this because one night I saw a dream where I was trying to kiss someone who didn't let me deepen the kiss, laughing as I tried to do so. In a nice way tho. : D Aaand, ofc, I started thinking about Ed and Roy… Oh and the title is stolen from Diamond Rio's song Unbelievable.<strong>

Roy stared, enchanted, the movement of Ed's lips as he spoke. The way he moisturized his lower lip, how his lips turned into a smile… Pink, soft-looking lips, tempting, begging for a kiss…  
>"Are you listening at all?"<br>Roy shook his head, smirking, lifting his gaze to Ed's eyes. "No, not really."  
>Ed groaned loudly and Roy wondered how it would feel to grab Ed's lower lip with his teeth, to nibble it…<br>"What the hell are you staring at?"  
>It was rather hard to lift his gaze again, to face Ed's eyes. "What do you think? Your lips of course."<br>Ah well, it was worth of watching, seeing the blush creeping on Ed's cheeks.  
>"Right…" And then Roy just couldn't resist no more, he just had to grab Ed's chin and press his lips against Ed's soft, wet lips. Ed pulled away. "Oy! What are you doing? <em>Anyone<em> could've seen that…"  
>Ed glanced around, at his brother, Hawkeye and else but they were minding their own business, no one was looking at them. "It's your own fault for looking so kissable."<br>Ed rolled his eyes but the blush didn't disappear, in fact, it only seemed to deepen.  
>Ed lowered his gaze, continuing to read the alchemy book he was holding. How boring! Roy wanted to make out with him and he had to do it right away! Ed was clearly tempting him even more by biting his lower lip a bit.<p>

"Ed?"  
>The spoken one raised his gaze and Roy took the book away from him. "Hey! Give it back!"<br>Roy smirked. "I will. After you kiss me."  
>"You're so low," Ed said but grinned a bit, leaning in. What happened to minding about the fact that 'anyone could see'? Well, Roy sure wasn't going to ask because Ed finally pressed his lips against Roy's own, making him almost hum with pleasure. But the feel of Ed's lips against his own just couldn't be enough… Just when Roy was about to make Ed's lips part by touching them with his tongue, Ed pulled away, smirking, grabbing the book from Roy's hand.<br>"You're playing with me," Roy groaned. Ed tried to smile innocently. "Huh? Me, with you? Oh, I wouldn't do something like that."  
>Yeah right, as if Ed wouldn't! But Roy wasn't the kind of person who would just easily give in. And Ed was the same; they both knew it damn well.<br>Roy decided to change his tactic; he slid his hand in Ed's neck, touching Ed's lower lip with his finger. Ed's breath got caught in his throat, his lips parted, waiting for a kiss. Roy smirked and leaned in. Almost… that time he _almost_ managed to slide his tongue inside Ed's mouth but once again the brat pulled away, his cheeks already burning with heat. He looked so flustered and they hadn't even been French kissing yet. God, Roy was awesome.

"Seriously, if Al sees… he's gonna freak out again."  
>Roy didn't care about Ed's weak protest, instead he slid his both hands in Ed's neck, softly blowing wind against Ed's lips, nibbling the lower one with his teeth, pleased to hear Ed's soft moan.<br>"Tell me, Ed… do you honestly care right now? Can you really say that you want to do something _besides_ kissing me? Can you mean it?"  
>Roy wanted to chuckle as he saw how Ed was trying to fight it but couldn't help it: he was melt wax in Roy's hands. "Oh, fuck you," Ed groaned and kissed Roy.<p>

Kissing with Ed only seemed to get better with each time Roy did it… though he had a feeling that it would turn out to be _more _than just kissing if they wouldn't stop soon… As their tongues were tangled, Ed was letting out those delicious sounds of his, whimpering, moaning… Basically the Fullmetal alchemist was melting in Roy's arms. And Roy wasn't at ease either; he knew very well that soon enough that heat would be unbearable to take and he'd just have to take Ed right there, in front of all his subordinates… not that he even remembered their names at the moment.

"Brother!"  
>Ed startled and pulled apart from the kiss, breathing heavily, lips swollen and his cheeks flushed.<br>"Um… what is it, Al?"  
>"<em>What is it<em>? I'll tell you what it is! I've said a hundred times before that you two should leave the making out somewhere _private_ but do you listen to me? Of course not! You too, colonel… I thought you were smart enough to know that showing affection in public could get you into trouble."  
>Ed glanced at Roy, both of them feeling guilty.<br>"It was _him_ who started it," Ed finally exclaimed.  
>Roy stared at Ed in disbelief. <em>He <em>who started it? As if!

"I'm very certain that _I_ wasn't the one doing all the seducing…"  
>"What the hell? Why would I want to seduce <em>you<em>?"  
>"Let me think… <em>because you want me bad<em>?"  
>"Yeah right! Who would want a smug bastard like you?"<br>"Shrimps like you would."  
>"SHUT UP!"<br>"Oh, make me, I dare you!"  
>"THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP."<p>

Ed and Roy startled and remembered that Al was still mad at them. It was always shocking to hear Al yelling at someone…  
>"You want each other and I'm sure everyone here knows it well enough, alright? Now, colonel, get back to work. Brother, let's go and do some studying for a change. Got it?"<br>Roy got up. "You're right, Alphonse…" He really should do some work, Hawkeye was already glaring at him with _that_ look which meant Roy was going to be in big trouble soon. Ed muttered something but got up too. "I'll see you tonight, Fullmetal?"

Ed grinned a bit. "I'm sure you will. In your dreams that is."  
>Roy smirked. "That's true. Shall I demonstrate those dreams to you?"<br>"Right now, right here? Sounds good to me."  
>Al sighed and pushed Ed out of the office. "Brother will come to your place at 8 o'clock."<br>Al shook his head as they left the office and Ed was grinning like an idiot, humming to himself too.  
>Sometimes it was really disturbing to watch Ed and the colonel together but at least they seemed to be happy. If they only would remember that there were others too in the office… But seeing his brother smile like that… Al thought that he really didn't have anything to complain about. <p>


End file.
